


A Drunk Boleyn

by RobynJSwift



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne being forgetfully drunk, Anne cursing, Anne is various drunk types, Anti-swear mom Jane, Cleves goes by Anna here, Drunk Anne, F/F, I've been broken into shipping Parrlyn, Literally a mess of drunk Anne moments, Papa Aragon, Very nonsense but sometimes has some sense, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynJSwift/pseuds/RobynJSwift
Summary: A series of moments where Anne Boleyn is drunk to any degree. A bunch of nonsense.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	1. Pole Dancer

Who would have thought what Aragon and Jane usually had to go through, caring for a drunk Anne Boleyn. I mean Cathy Parr figured it would be a mess, that was bound to be it when Anne was intoxicated, there was never quite an expectation that could help her even fathom any idea of what could happen.

Anne Boleyn, drunk extraordinaire, drinking every couple weeks but always seeming to go a little too far. She’s never found where her limit is despite her age and alcoholic experience. Hell, it wasn’t even questioned, it was just like ‘oh, I guess now she’s drunk’ as if her alcoholic tolerance was a number on a broken scale.

Aragon and Jane were too exhausted after their performance to watch over Anne, Cleves had a headache which was likely from dehydration and Katherine wasn’t responsible enough to watch over an Anne in both sober and drunk states. That left Parr, who didn’t mind honestly, they had been dating for a while and she had yet to see the extent of what Anne could or would do while drunk.

She had never a hint of who Anne was when drunk, but now was her night to find out. They’d been at a bar for a while and Anne seemed to start getting restless as she sat there, rocking herself forward and backward, alternating the taps of her palms against the countertop. It made her look like a small child who didn’t know how to entertain herself.

How quiet, how odd Cathy found this, in fact it was actually kind of cute. The rocking girl stopped and quickly turned to Catherine before getting up and saying, “I’mma go to the park.”

Parr was completely caught off guard by the sudden shift from a swaying stillness to Anne’s sudden need to move into action. She found herself soon following the girl down the sidewalk as she made way to the park nearest to their house.

There was a sudden stop from Anne as she sat on the concrete and proceeded to take off her boots with an excess of struggle. Parr kneeled next to her, ready to help and reaching out before her hand was slowly pushed away.

“No, no, I got this. I need to take what I want with my own hands,” just then she was able to get off her second boot and grabbed them both before throwing them into the air with a passionate yell of, “freedom, motherfuckers!” before she stood again and darted toward the park with a speed Parr had never seen her use.

Cathy hardly dodged one of the two boots as it almost hit her, she then grabbed the pair of boots from their spots on the ground before doing her best to try and catch up to the green girl.

She was too far behind to see her and if she actually went to the park from behind all the houses but as she went toward the park the concrete led to an open field where she saw the girl running down toward the empty moonlit park. The girl was running with her torso dipped slightly and both her arms straight behind her, shouting something that Catherine couldn’t hear for a second but as she rushed closer she heard something that sounded like her almost restating what she shouted.

“I’m going to learn to pole dance for my girlfriend, she’s going to be so fucking surprised!” Anne quickly grabbed onto swing set poles before she started to climb them, dropping when she got halfway then starting again.

Catherine tried to approach quickly, the distance seeming much further now that she had to travel it. She thought Anne was drunk, how the hell did she get that far that fast?

When she got there, she realized that Anne Boleyn had made her way up the swingset and was hanging from the pole that the swings were attached to. Dropping the boots, she saw Anne with her crossed legs holding her upside-down from the pole.

After a moment of gentle swaying, Anne arched her back and howled toward the ground. Cathy almost found it sexy, very slightly, aside from the fact that the front of Anne’s black sweatshirt was dropped all the way over her face and her hands only held her green tank top over her torso.

“Anne, is there any way you can get down safely? Why are you even up there,” Catherine asked, really unsure of how to approach the situation. 

“Girlfriend needs a good dancer. How do you even pole dance, is your brain supposed to feel like mac and cheese,” Anne questioned out loud, her leg hold on the pole slightly slipping before she found herself quickly grasping at it with her arms and hugging it like one of those scared cats on a tree branch.

“I’m on a pole, how am I ever going to get back to my girlfriend,” Anne quickly went from a little loopy to quickly-in-tears. “Why is there someone hanging off the fucking swingset,” she asked with an angry tone, somehow unaware that it was herself hanging from the swingset while being attached to it.

“Anne, you’re hanging off the swings right now, do you think you can slowly let your legs down so I can help you down,” Parr questioned, volume raised slightly to be sure Anne could hear her past her little sobs.

Anne whined, “Ahdanwanava,” she regained her randomly dropped coherence, “Oh my god, I’m going to fucking lose my head! I shoulda hired an assassin, fucking idiot! If I let my legs down they’re going to be chopped off, I don’t want to be legless!”

Catherine was highly confused, she was standing just under Anne with arms out and ready to grab the girl if she suddenly fell out of awareness. Feeling helpless, she whipped out her phone and speed dialed Aragon.

It took a long moment for there to be an answer, but there was one and slowly an answer sounded from the other side, “Catherine, is everyone alive, did Anne kill someone?”

“No, she- uhm- she’s not injured yet but somehow she got herself clinging to the top pole of the swingset, something about learning to pole dance for me, and now she’s just kinda up there and I don’t know how to fix this,” Catherine quickly admitted, watching Anne seem to loosen her grip for a second before clinging harder to the pole.

Anne spoke a quick, “Fucking right I ain’t hurt, badass hero woman that I be.” Her statement proved that her previous crying was somehow already over.

Aragon spoke through the sound of whatever movements she’d been doing at home, “Alright, I’ll head to the park with a couple plans. Be sure she doesn’t die. And tell her she’s an idiot for me. Just a nice simple ‘Aragon says you’re a bloody idiot’.”

“Aragon says you’re a bloody idiot,” Catherine spoke before immediately thinking she should have just ignored the comment.

Anne quickly dropped her arm hold and started moving her arms around, pointing at what she likely thought was Aragon despite her not even being here, “Tell her she’s a dumbass of a father-figure and if she thinks I’m that styuupid then she can come fauckin’ behead me!”

“I’m not going to relay another insult. I’ll see you soon, Aragon,” she hung up then watched Anne try to swing her arms back into the hold of the pole before swinging her torso back in a way that her head hit the swing chain.

“If that chain touches me again I’m gonna fucking eat it,” Anne spoke before very slowly hoisting herself back up to hug the pole.

Catherine decided it was time to try and simply talk to Anne in hopes of settling her mind a bit so it wouldn’t get crowded enough to make her forget to keep her hold, “So, Anne Boleyn, how do you really feel about your girlfriend?” Her question was valid, she wondered how her girlfriend thought of her when she was drunk in hopes of getting some sort of truth out of her.

“My girlfriend, Cathy Parrrrr? Fuckin’ beaut, like a goddess just decided to make her because they were sick of all the other stupid humans on earth and wanted something nice. Such a nerd, like a _massive_ nerd, but I find that like utterly adorable so that’s a fat plus. I’m pretty sure she’s gay or something, really love that about her, too” that got a chuckle out of Cathy, “She releases a lot of virgin energy despite how she ain’t, virgin energy in like in a cute way, although I don’t think there’s an uncute way to do that. I mean I thought I released virgin energy but then she existed and I was like, ‘shit, she’s somehow more shyly responsive to hormonal things than I am, I didn’t think that was possible’ so she makes me feel super confident in my abilities to make her feel good.” Catherine made note to ask about that later, ”Ooo! She's really pretty, did I mention that? Uh, crap, she’s also just super easy to be around, which I really like, cause usually I have like this mask that I gotta use or general self-confidence that I have to amp up in myself but with her I can feel it or not feel it and it just makes me feel super safe.”

Catherine planned to interrupt her but just ended up listening to the girl with a smile on her face, almost forgetting she was holding herself up from the bottom of a god-forsaken swing set pole. It was about a whole ten minutes of just Anne talking in compliments and obscure complimentary statements and Catherine just listening.

Aragon finally pulled up in the car and went over to them alongside Katherine while carrying a small ladder, which was the only reason Anne even stopped talking about Cathy. It was as if Anne could sense Aragon.

“It’s my fucking alcohol nanny, why are you here, party crasher,” Anne asked, Aragon likely would have taken more offense if Anne wasn’t dangling off a freaking pole.

“I’m here to get you down, fool,” Aragon dropped the ladder open and Parr immediately held it still as she began to climb it. “Come on, into papa’s arms,” Aragon spoke, somehow just accepting this was how she needed to respond to a drunk Boleyn.

Anne spoke with anger, “No, papa’s an ass and he can go fuck himself. I swear, Thomas Boleyn, I’ll chop off your fucking dick and-”

“Not Papa Tommy, it’s me, Papa Aragon,” Aragon corrected her while interrupting her in hopes of preventing anyone from hearing Anne’s antagonistic plans.

“Right, my mom dad, but you called me an idiot so I’d obviously be stupid to trust you. I don’t want to be educated by you, althooough if my precious Cathy dressed up as a teacher, I might-” Anne was cut off again.

Aragon just expected some filthy statement to come next and stopped it, “Please, Anne, just get off the pole.”

Anne quickly shouted at a level that made the others worry of waking people who lived near the park, “If I get off this pole it’d be a great disservice to the learning I’m doing to try and pole dance for Cathy Parr!”

“That doesn’t really look like learning to me, Anne,” Katherine spoke, bringing the drunk maniac’s attention quickly to her.

“Kitty, kitty, kitty,” Anne spoke, reaching a single arm out to the girl.

Aragon removed herself from the ladder then spoke softly, “Okay, guess she doesn’t want me, wanna take a shot, Parr?”

Cathy nodded before walking up, Aragon holding the ladder now. She spoke, taking Anne’s attention away from Katherine, “Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing up here?”

“Nothing you need to know right now, my beautiful girlfriend,” Anne’s gaze fell straight into Catherine’s eyes and Parr very easily sensed that the drunk girl really wanted to kiss her.

“Okay, how about you get down then and we can go home and go to bed,” Catherine blushed at her own statement, very easily knowing that Anne was going to interpret it in an inappropriate manner.

Anne giggled, “You sexy charmer, I’d go for a simple cuddle, no need to lure me with the promise of a” she paused for a breath and an attempt to think of a child-friendly alternative for what Cathy implied, “fun time.”

“Good to know, so let’s go, can you let your legs down so I can help you to the ground,” Catherine asked, Anne slowly began to drop one of her legs.

After a few seconds, she quickly snapped her leg back up, speaking a panicked, “But doesn’t that mean my legs will get chopped off? Please tell me you don’t want me to lose my legs, Cathy, I thought you liked that I had my legs!”

Parr sighed softly before reassuring her, “I love your legs, Anne, I won’t let them get chopped off. Do you trust me?” She asked at the end in hopes of convincing Anne more firmly so she wouldn’t cling to the bar again.

“Yeah, I trust you. So legs down,” Anne asked nervously, looking straight into Parr’s eyes again. Cathy nodded and Anne slowly began to drop her leg down again before dropping the other one a little more swiftly.

Katherine quickly helped hold onto the ladder, ready for something stupid to happen. Catherine guided Anne’s shoeless-but-still-socked feet onto the ladder.

“Alright, give me one of your hands, slowly, Anne,” Catherine held a hand out toward where Anne’s would be then Anne slowly reached for it. Parr then leaned herself a little more against the ladder as she manually guided one of Anne’s legs down a step on the ladder before Anne let go of her second hand and put it on Parr’s head.

“Crap, Anne, careful,” Parr spoke, startled by the sudden contact with her head. Then Catherine kept it up silently as they both focused on getting her down, she didn’t trust Anne to turn around and get herself down which was simultaneously fair and over-cautious. Cathy guided her by keeping a hold of one of her hands and manually moving one of her legs, the other, then stepping down one more herself before repeating until they were firmly on the ground.

Anne quickly latched onto Catherine, “I thought I’d never see you again, mi amour.”

“I was here with you the whole time, Bo,” she stated, somehow still hoping to make Anne’s mind work like it wasn’t microwaved by alcohol.

Anne sputtered a little, pulling away and looking a little above Parr’s face, “Yeah, of course you’d be looking over me like an angel, you literally are an angel, pretty sure that halo you have is your angelic id card.” The drunk girl then reached above Parr’s head, trying to grab the ‘halo’ that she didn’t realize was just a distant street light that was aligned over her head so she just kinda waved her arm into lightly smacking Catherine with her elbow a few times.

Cathy grabbed her arm and stopped her, “Let’s stop that and go home now, okay, Anne?”

She started walking, having leashed the girl by the wrist and not waiting for an answer. Anne kept reaching for the light with her other arm and spoke a ‘but wait, your halo’ a few different ways before giving up and just following Parr into the truck.

They all went back in, Aragon putting the ladder in the back of the truck before getting in the driver’s seat. Anne moved into the back with Parr as Katherine took the passenger’s seat.

Anne’s calming was stopped when she quickly shouted, “Crap, Cathy, where did my legs go!”

Catherine could clearly see Anne’s legs still attached to her as Aragon started driving, the streetlights and moonlight making them seen in dim light. She switched on the light on the ceiling of the car and poked Anne’s leg.

“Your legs are right there, you goof,” Catherine stated, her pokes becoming repeated as a way to entertain her exhaustion from worrying over Anne the moment she took her boots off. “Crap, where are your boots?”

“I got them,” Katherine spoke, showing her by holding them up between her and Aragon before dropping them back onto the ground in front of her.

Catherine sighed in relief, “Okay, alright, good, thank you.”

There was silence, Anne had calmed again, the drive was short. As they stopped, Anne quickly grabbed the sides of Cathy’s face and kissed her lips before rushing out of the car shouting, “Please don’t reject me, I love you!”

Parr got out quickly and trailed behind her to the door of the house, Anne being halted at the door, keyless, “I would never, I’m already dating you, Annie.”

She gasped, face turning pink as she quickly pulled the collar of her sweatshirt up and over her cheeks. Her eyes peeked out as she said, “No way, really?”

Aragon had gotten to the door and opened it, Katherine trailing inside behind her, Parr nodded and kissed Anne on the forehead, “Yeah, you’re the cutest dumbass.”

Anne’s eyes closed happily as she let out an ‘aww’ before Parr rushed inside and she spoke a kinda angry, “Hey! Wait! I’m not a dumbass!”

Parr reasoned that this was something she may have to prepare better for next time, a drunk Anne. Of course she could just teach Anne to not get so drunk. She then internally laughed, that was such a joke of an idea it seemed impossible. It was then decided that she’d likely have to get better at taking care of a drunk Anne just in case Aragon or Jane needed a break.


	2. You Do Not Have My Blessing!

A hardly, or maybe majorly, intoxicated Anne quickly found her way into Anna’s bedroom after a show, having downed a couple alcohol bottles before entering her room and shouting, “Hey, Anna!”

Cleves was startled as she had been drawing and grumbled quietly over how her volume messed her up. “What do you want, Anne,” she asked with apparent annoyance, trying to fix her drawing before quickly putting her work away as the danger that was a drunk Anne stepped closer.

Anne immediately yelled, “You do not have my blessing!”, then seemed to gently cringe at her own volume.

“Your blessing, what do I need your blessing for, Anne,” Cleves asked, somehow giving in to the nonsense that Anne spoke immediately.

The drunk girl hopped up onto Cleves’ bed before pointing at her, her shouting at a more normal loud-Anne level, “You need my blessing if you want to take Katherine Howard from me! I know you like her, don’t you dare think I don’t see you exchanging romantic looks with my daughter, I will fight you if you lie to me, hormonal scummm,” she faded into a short hum before jerking her tone as well as a wag of her pointing finger, or rather of her entire right arm.

“I’m not trying to make any sexual moves on her, Boleyn, you know I’m asexual. And you’re not her father, you don’t legally look after her” Anna’s expression was something fairly unamused and slightly annoyed.

Anne quickly bounced up onto her feet, slightly bouncing from the bed, “You will not take Kitty from me, Kat is a strong independent woman who don’t need no woman! You will not elope with her and you will not make any physical contact with her, you got it?” Her accusing finger quickly returned.

Anna’s tone showed how she felt very apparently challenged, “Oh yeah?”

Anne lowered her torso to get closer to Cleves’ eye level, “Yeah, not a single finger, Cleves.”

Cleves then stood up and walked out of the room, Anne trailing behind her. Anne knew her path, Katherine’s room.

“What did I just tell you, Anna of Cleves, stop walking toward my baby Katherine,” she half-shouted in a drunkenly firm voice before diving into a tight child-like hold of Anna’s leg.

Anna kept walking, her pace only a little more than halved as Cleves was too dang strong to be truly stopped. “Nope, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna touch her.”

Katherine’s room was open and she clearly heard the mess approaching as well as everything they were saying. She suddenly felt a little uncomfortable at Anna’s statement. What kind of bullshit was she letting herself do to oppose her drunk-mess of a cousin?

With a very hobbled step, Cleves approached Katherine. Anna looked extremely awkward now that she was face-to-face with Howard.

“She said not to touch you because I don’t have her blessing, can you like hug me or something to prove you’re an independent woman who still wants me,” she asked, a pleading smile and furrowed brows, likely hoping this would help her get Anne’s antics over with quicker.

Katherine simply nodded and chuckled before hugging Cleves, gently becoming enveloped in a pair of arms.

Anne let out a whine before pouting, “Not only did you make physical contact with her, but she wanted it. Oh what am I doing, am I truly opposing my daughter?”

Katherine dropped the hug, Anna doing the same, before flicking Boleyn in the forehead, “I don’t need your protection, doofus. And I’m not your daughter.”

Anne quickly exclaimed, “Yes you are, I know you’re in the prime of your teenage defiance but I know what’s best for you and it isn’t this nutjob of a woman, claiming she’ll touch you simply to go against my wishes! What a filthy woman!”

“There are moments when you’re drunk that make you sound a little like Henry sometimes,” Katherine jabbed at her.

Anne released her hold on Anna’s leg and dramatically flopped on the ground, “Oh, ouch, right in the ex-husband! What a low blow, rebelling daughter of mine!”

“He was my husband too once, you’re making it really weird, you should stop that,” Katherine’s nose crinkled at the thought.

Anne sighed, still keeping her dramatically exaggerated tone, “Yes, yes, I suppose you’re right. If only he didn’t behead me, poor child.”

“Yeah, he beheaded me too. I get it, Anne, do you have a goal with all this,” Katherine asked, her slight amusement from Anna was not present with Anne.

“Oh how I adore your understanding, cousin, this is why I love thee. My beheaded sister,” Anne spoke, shrugging as if this was a simple fact.

“Yeah, alright. You keep switching what family connection you intend we have, what’s going on with you,” Katherine asked yet another question, one she forgot she was unlikely to get an answer to even if Cleves wasn’t present.

Another dramatic sigh from Anne as she pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, “Oh nothing, just devastated at the betrayal of my daughter hugging some heathen.” She seemed to have more words, but none of them came out as she dropped the back of her hand to her mouth as tears started to form.

Katherine noticed the shift, Anne becoming a sad drunk for a moment before she hiccuped to cover the shift and smiled again, “How dare my daughter leave me, how dare this fool take her from me, if my reign has anything to say about it then you shall be gone before the next sunrise!” The threat another nonsensical piece of the charade that obviously held no potential for harm.

Katherine then decided to grab Anne by the arms and drag her back into the living room before going back to her room with Anna and locking the door. Anne sighed the most genuine sound she’d made that day, letting her eyes close before trying to drift into a sleep to move past the alcohol in her system.


	3. I Found Elizabeth!

Midday. Another random afternoon where Anne found herself drunk, only the third time this month and the month was nearing over. She wasn’t an alcoholic, she gave herself a required week-break minimum before each time she drank, something she only broke for celebrations which were much fewer than she liked.

This time, she had not an ounce of supervision and was very unaware of her actions. Before she knew it, she had gotten to the door of the house and opened the door to shout a loud, “I found Elizabeth!”

She stayed there in the doorway and quickly gained the attention of the few queens that lingered in the living room and kitchen which consisted of a Jane, a Parr and a Cleves. They immediately figured out she was drunk and would have brushed it off if it weren’t for the actual child she had beside her.

The child put up no fight, obviously not a toddler but not really an older-kid either, it seemed. One thing really proved she was drunk, the child was a black-haired asian boy, not a red-headed european girl.

“Anne, why is there a real child with you,” Parr quickly questioned.

Cleves looked amused and found herself softly laughing at the question when looking between the boy and Anne. Jane had stopped what she was doing and began to head over to the entering duo.

Anne’s hand was holding that of the child, she lifted it as she spoke, “I just found Elizabeth at the park, see?”

The boy looked at the drunk queen speaking a very simple, “My name is Allyn.”

Jane crouched to his level, “Yes, you’re obviously not Elizabeth, why did you let this madwoman take you to her home?”

He shrugged, “She’s drunk and I was waiting for her to do something stupid,” the kid spoke very monotonely as matched his unamused expression. He didn’t seem upset or anything, he just wasn’t really expressing anything.

  
Cleves started laughing, “Waiting for her to- Kid, you’ve missed so much of her drunk bulls-”

Jane quickly interrupted with a firm tone, “Hey! No cursing, there’s a child here.”

“Bullshit,” the kid finished off for her, Cleves’ smile grew as she was still laughing, just more quietly to avoid Jane’s wrath.

Allyn quickly got an unamused and aggravated look from Jane but seemed to smile just a little at the fact he just ‘cursed’ and that Anna was amused at his existence.

Jane returned to her normal standing-level and looked down on the kid, “Do you know how to get home from here, Allyn?”

“No, Jane, this is Elizabeth,” Anne looked to Allyn.

“Allyn,” he corrected once more.

“This is Allynzabeth, I won’t let you take my daughter from me, Jane,” Anne spoke, adjusting to the child’s correction.

Jane then glared at Anna as she once-again laughed in a noisy fashion, Anna got the message as she stood, “Okay, okay,” she paused to chuckle and start walking, “I’ll step away ‘til you resolve this, good luck,” she returned to a noisy laughter for a moment as she went to her room and the sound ceased.

“I need you to let this kid go back to the park or home, where are you supposed to be, Allyn,” Jane questioned him, her glare remaining on her face.

“Anywhere. Sad I wasn’t brought to a college party, those are more fun than that look you’re givin’ me,” he spoke, wiggling his hand out of Anne’s.

He shrugged, “I’ll go, I guess. At least someone was amused because of me,” he spoke before leaving.

Anne quickly went to grab him as he walked away but was quickly restrained by a Jane who completely wrapped her torso with her arms. They hadn’t noticed as Parr slowly went in front of Anne until she held a gentle hand on Boleyn’s cheek. The contact made Anne freeze, Jane freed from her need to restrict the drunk girl.

“Hey, Annie, why’d you bring a kid home,” Parr asked, the gentle tone and caring contact soothing all that rattled in Anne.

The drunk girl shook her head, smiling in a way that only Parr seemed to be able to tell was forced before it became genuine, “How about we watch something together and cuddle, Cathy?”

Jane stepped away and back into the kitchen, having a feeling that Parr had a hold on this this time.

Parr lightly guided Anne backwards before shutting the door behind them, “Yeah, sure, what do you want to watch?”

Suddenly Anne shifted to pouting and gave a begging look as she answered with a soft, “The Lion King.”

Somehow Parr got the message that Anne didn’t want it to seem like she’d picked the movie just in case someone had been listening so she answered with a normally-volumed, “Alright, how about The Lion King?”

Anne nodded, expression brightening again before Parr set up the movie and the two held onto each other as they watched The Lion King. Parr noticed how Anne cried at the death of Mufasa, she had known drunk Anne to be a little more of a spontaneous crier, not an intentional one. She did brush it aside, assuming there wasn’t any intention behind it as the scene itself was something all reasonable people found sad.


	4. But How Do You Know?

Anne immediately barged into Parr’s room, drunk again of course. Parr was on her bed and writing away on her laptop, currently in one of those many moments where she paused for a moment to decide how she wanted to approach the next piece of her story.

The drunk girl had no regard for whatever she had been doing and quickly jumped up onto her bed, pushing away the laptop safely and slowly diving her face into Parr’s stomach.

“Well, okay,” she spoke, simply accepting the removal of her work from right in front of her. “Hey, Anne Boleyn, what’s going on,” she questioned, gently rubbing the girl’s hair for a second before Anne rolled over, her face toward the ceiling.

“How do I know I’m gay,” Anne asked very seriously, Parr couldn’t take it seriously, she knew it wasn’t.

Parr booped the girl’s nose, “Because you like me in the same way you like men, that’s how.”

The next question still came out seriously, “Right, but are you gay?”

“Yeah, of course I am,” Cathy stated without hesitation. This was an odd conversation.

Anne then asked, “Okay, but how do you know?”

“Because I’m dating you and I like you the same way you like me, goofball. I am your girlfriend after all,” Parr rest a hand on Anne’s stomach.

“Whaaat, you’re my girlfriend? You’re too fuzzy to be my girlfriend,” Anne comments, stroking a finger against Catherine’s cheek.

Cathy chuckled, “Sounds like you need to go to bed, Anne. Let’s get you ready for bed, okay?”

Anne nodded, “Okay, that might make the fuzz go away. I don’t like the fuzz, it makes it harder to see who you are.”

The girl immediately forgot who she was with as Catherine started trying to remove Anne’s jacket. Anne panicked for a moment, diving her torso flat against the bed to prevent jacket-removal.

“Wait, no, my girlfriend won’t like it if someone else sees me shirtless. Don’t do it, not allowed, bad touch,” Anne spoke with a sudden energy.

Catherine chuckled again before patting the girl’s back twice, the girl responding with a little resistant wiggle to each pat.

“Anne, it is me, Catherine Parr, I am your girlfriend,” she spoke, leaning closer to the girl.

The drunk girl wiggled again simply because she could, “Prove it.”

“Well,” Catherine didn’t know more than a couple ways that she was obviously different in how she was able to treat Anne, “You let me touch your scar, something the others don’t know. And I’m the only person who you’ve let see you in true vulnerable weakness. You also have admitted to me all your favorite places to be touched when you need to be comforted.”

There was a silence, Anne was unmoving.

“Is that proof enough for you, Annie,” Catherine spoke, voice sounding soft, wondering if she’d upset the girl.

Anne rolled over, “Yeah, it is. I don’t think I’m willing to get ready for bed tonight,” she seemed somewhat solemn, Parr couldn’t tell if it was because of her list of proofs or if it was something else.

“I’m fine with that, Love. Just let me put my laptop on my desk and we can rest here,” Catherine stood and snatched her laptop from the bed and placed it on her desk as she heard Anne rustle in movement as she went under the covers after removing her jacket with a short sound of struggle.

Parr joined her, abandoning her own bedtime routine, slipping under the covers and settling her arm over the drunk as they faced each other. Anne scooted slowly to nuzzle into Catherine’s neck, the action feeling like a sign of her needing comfort.

Cathy’s hand that laid between her and Anne moved until it found that of the hand of the other girl before she created a gentle grip between them. A gentle sigh was felt across Catherine’s collarbone before she heard a soft ‘thank you’ from Anne as she fell asleep.


	5. Phone Confessions

Parr waited on the couch with a book, she knew that Anne was out drinking and was ready for whatever mess came through the door when she, Katherine and Jane came through the door. She got through a decent chunk of the book before the trio had returned from the bar.

It was a much quieter entrance than Anne’s other drunk times, not in a solemn manner, but a respectful one. As the door opened, a couple quiet sets of footsteps sounded, Jane holding an exhausted Katherine bridal style and an absurdly and considerately quiet Anne.

The mother queen disappeared down the hall immediately with the tired girl, Anne trailing her way into the kitchen and Parr settling a bookmark in her book before following her.

Anne emptied her pockets, likely wanting to both be a little lighter and check that it was all there. Parr watched her go over each thing in her pocket and skimming away from a small piece of paper. Catherine looked over it to see the piece of paper had someone’s phone number on it.

Cathy wanted to be upset but knew that Anne likely didn’t know what the paper was when she grabbed it from someone, she didn’t seem very aware of the immediate at the moment. She watched the lethargic-looking girl get herself a water, something Parr has literally never seen her do after a night at the bar.

“So, Anne, what’s this number for,” she asked as the girl started to head toward the dining room table.

Anne smiled and chuckled a little, “I thought since you like girls and stuff I’d get you some girl’s number, I thought you might like her, I know she really likes you. You should totally call her right now, mate, she’s anticipating your call.”

Catherine was confused, she was unsure if Anne was aware that they were dating at the moment. She does remember that the girl confessed with a random car-kiss when she was brought home from trying to become a pole dancer, so chances were she isn’t aware at the moment.

“Why do you want me to call some other girl, you realize we’re dating, don’t you,” Parr asked, holding on to the paper.

Anne looked up at her with furrowed brows, “Wait, okay, look, look, look. Gimme your phone, let’s call her and tell her you’re not single.”

Somehow Catherine stopped paying attention for a split second due to trying to figure out why Anne wanted this to happen and Anne got a hold of both her phone and the paper and was already dialing the number.

“And call,” Anne spoke as she pressed the button and then pressed the phone to Cathy’s ear.

“Wait, Anne, crap, no, what are you doing,” she asked trying to get the phone away from her ear.

Anne shook her head, “No, no, do it. D-do you trust me Cathy?” The drunk girl’s expression was contorted with pleading.

Catherine quickly fell weak to the sight of such a vulnerable second and held the phone to her ear before she realized she heard a slight buzzing from immediately nearby.

Parr asked, looking around for the sound, “Anne, what’s that buzzing?”

Anne pulled her phone out of her pocket and scoffed before answering a call she was getting, Catherine could then hear Anne’s voice next to her ear, “Hey, I don’t know who this is but I’m trying to tell this girl I really, majorly fucking love that she should date me so like can you call me back later. I really need to get these feelings off my chest and out in the open, dude, I just love her so much.”

All of Catherine’s confusion and worry suddenly dropped as she started to laugh at how utterly unexpected that had been.

“Don’t laugh at me for loving someone, I can feel romantic things too,” Anne shouted into the phone, looking angry as she spoke but pouting after.

Cathy immediately tried to regain her composure, giggling a little as she spoke, “No, no, I don’t mean to make fun of you. I’m sorry, good luck confessing your feelings. I hope you succeed in your romantic endeavors.”

Anne let out a soft huff as she smiled, “Thank you, I accept your apology. Bye.” She abruptly hung up the phone, not waiting for a response.

Catherine still had the phone by her ear for a moment, Anne grabbed it and looked, “Huh, she never answered. That sucks.”

Parr tried her best to not break into more laughter which just left her with stifled giggling that made her sound like some schoolgirl trying not to get busted by the teacher.

"Sweetheart," Catherine spoke, pressing a hand on Anne's shoulder.

Anne's full attention fell on Parr, "Yes, mi amour?"

"I love you, even as a drunk mess," she pressed a kiss to Anne's forehead.

Anne quickly latched onto her, hugging her tightly, "I-I love you, too."


	6. Sandwich Talk

Anne was laid across Anna's bed, alcohol in her system. This time she just was tired and spoke with Cleves out of boredom. No motivations, no ideas, no chaotic goals.

Anna didn't mind the company, she was at her desk as she was painting something onto a small square canvas, Anne didn't bother looking or asking.

"So if all the queens were a sandwich, you and I would have to be the bread, I think," Anne randomly stated.

Cleves didn't stop her painting as she asked, "What makes you say that?"

Anne scratched her forehead for a random itch she swore she felt before responding, "Well we're the Annes but if we had the Catherine's do it then one of the three would be left out so they'd have to all be inside the sandwich instead. So they're all like pieces of ham. Then Jane would likely be the cheese. Heh, all queens would turn into a ham and cheese sandwich."

Anna somehow found herself interested in this line of thought, "Well since I go by Anna I think it'd be likely we could become some sort of burger, like I'd be the seed side of the bun since it's different, then you'd be the bottom side of the bun, each Catherine would be a type of cheese and Jane would be the meat. So we could also be a triple cheese burger."

"I wanna be the seed bun,“ Anne spoke in a pouty voice.

Anna smirked, "Yeah, of course you do. You couldn't carry a single queen, how would you carry five?"

"What are you talking about, mate, I could lift Kat easy and I've lifted Parr before," Anne defended, struggling to keep the childish defensiveness out of her tone.

"Five would be too much for any of us. Well anyway, go ahead and be the seed bun. So, does our queen cheeseburger satisfy your question?"

"Okay, but how do I get ketchup on my triple cheese burger? We've already assigned a component to each queen," Anne wondered, setting aside the matter of strength and buns.

"That's a good question," Anna spoke before they pondered silently for a moment.

The silence was filled with absurdly genuine thought over the details of how to get ketchup on the hypothetical queen burger.

"Could be metaphorical ketchup, representative of something," Anna spoke, hoping to see if Anne could follow her line of thought.

"The blood spilt from being beheaded," Anne chuckled.

Anna shook her head, "Quite the morbid thought, Anne."

She let out a loud 'hah!' before speaking, "More like one that's purely based on historical relation."

"I don't find appeal in a sandwich that incorporates someone's blood," Cleves felt the appeal of the burger drop substantially at the concept, such a loss, the imaginary burger being ruined by blood.

Anne huffed in frustration, "I can't come up with any ideas that don't incorporate blood, it's up to you to save the burger, Anna."

"It could be a metaphor for the blood, s- Wait. Crap. No blood. I think I've become stumped," Anna somehow tried to think ever harder about it despite how nonsensical the topic was and how hard she was already thinking.

"The ketchup could just be the essence of whatever fate got us reincarnated again. Queen's Fate Burger," Anne spoke, unsure if she was even making sense at this point.

Anna nodded, "I was hoping for a more mind-blowing answer. I do think that works, though."

"Yeah, this was a good talk. I'm gonna relay all this information to Cathy so she has no choice but to take a break and give me attention," Anne spoke, rolling off Anna's bed and onto all fours on the floor before helping herself stand and heading toward the door.

"Alright, just don't forget the ketchup isn't blood, Catherine won't like that," Anna added as Anne left. After the door shut, she shook her head and quietly spoke to herself, "She's totally going to forget it isn't blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote these first 6 chapters in like the past 26 hours whenever I was awake and writing. Just very random, enjoyed myself despite how I could feel the quality and detail of my writing drop immediately after the first chapter. I still had fun with this though and that's all that I really care about with this stuff.


	7. Love-Sucking Spider

The only two at home were Aragon and Anne, Anne because she was forced home by Catherine Parr and Aragon because she figured someone would have to look after her. Aragon was too tired to watch Anne particularly closely but she also just didn’t bother because Anne seemed to be having one of her generally less-energetic drunk nights.

  
Aragon found that everything was a little too quiet after she had heard the sound of the can opener about ten minutes ago. With a loud sigh, she decided she may as well check on Anne for a moment to see if she could relax without someone getting on her back later for not watching her closely enough,  _ cough, Jane, cough _ .

Getting up from her armchair in the living room, she strolled to the kitchen and found a lack of a drunk Anne, a can opener, the top of a can and a series of forks all over the counter.

She wanted to question it, but shook her head to be rid of the rising questions before double checking that Anne wasn’t in here. Then she noticed the pantry was closed and it seemed the light was on but most of the light was covered by something.

Anne, no doubt.

Aragon sighed before gently knocking on the door, “Hey, drunk idiot, you in there?”

She heard a surprised ‘eep!’ come from the other side before a thud sounded against the door.

“Anne, It’s Aragon, open the door,” she spoke firmly.

Anne rustled around inside the pantry for a moment before the thud sounded against the door again, her voice sounding desperate, “Are you sure? Is it really you, Dad?”

“Yeah, who else would I be,” Aragon asked, knowing it was literally only them in the house at the moment.

“You could be that spider that was in the bathroom that I could swear told me it wanted to suck out all of mine and Catherine’s love from the world, that’s who you could be,” Anne half-shouted as she spoke surprisingly quickly considering her drunk state.

Aragon sighed silently, “Anne, spiders don’t talk.”

Anne scoffed, “Yeah, shows what you know. That little eight-legged freak is threatening the most valuable thing in my life! I’m not taking that chance!”

“Okay well if you get out then you can show dad where the spider is and she can kill it for you, does that work,” she asked, trying so hard to keep her patience despite her exhaustion.

“I dunno, daddygon, I feel really safe holed up in here,” Anne reasoned, a few rustling sounds coming from in the pantry.

Aragon rubbed her eyebrows with her index finger and thumb for a moment before brushing her hand into her hair a couple times, trying and succeeding in holding in her potential third sigh, “If you don’t get out of there then you’ll never be able to see Kat or Cathy again, Anne. Plus, aren’t you supposed to be a badass woman, why are you letting a spider scare you?”

The rustling sound became frantic, “No way, you telling me that I’m being dumb, being all scared of a spider that’s threatening the best thing in my life?”

Aragon chuckled, “Yeah, little bit. But mostly I’m saying that it’s really important that you fight against the things that threaten what you care for, being that scared of it just makes your acts that much more brave and badass.”

“Okay, okay. I guess I gotta fight the spider,” Anne moved about and eventually opened the door. Aragon then was face-to-face with an Anne who was casually eating olives from a can while wearing an excess of layers of clothing.

“Are you wearing three jackets,” Aragon questioned, trying to be sure she wasn’t crazy.

Anne gained a wide smile, “Eeyup, all Cathy’s. These ones hold the most of her love and needed to be protected from the spider. They smell so much like her it’s like she’s here with me.”

Aragon rolled her eyes before patting the girl’s head, “Alright, now let’s go kill the spider.”

The drunk queen set her can onto the counter before heading toward the spider, the sober queen following to be sure she didn’t do something stupid. As they entered the bathroom, she saw Anne go toward the ‘spider’ which was literally just a little ball of hair.

“You aren’t gonna take away my love, stupid Mr. Spider,” she spoke while glaring at the hair then grabbed a bit of toilet paper before picking up the hair, dropping both things into the toilet, then flushing it.

Anne quickly started yelling in victory, “Boom! Defeated, fool! I’m the hero! Whoooop!”

Aragon did her best to not say something about the truth behind the spider, she just pat Anne on the back and left the room. The drunk girl quickly followed her.

Anne then stepped in front of her, “Did you see how awesome I was, Dad? So slick, so immediate, completely and utterly demolished!”

Again, Aragon restrained herself from speaking the truth again, patting Anne’s head, “Yeah, you definitely got rid of that,” she paused to think, not wanting to lie, “thing quickly. How about we watch a movie together until the others get home?”

With a nod and an affirming hum, Anne rushed onto the couch, hurling herself at the back of it before plopping onto her stomach, laying across the cushions.

Aragon shook her head before going to the dvds, unable to pick between them she asked, “What movie do you want to watch”

After a short hum of thought, Anne responded, “The Sound of Music sounds good.”

They put on the movie, Aragon noticing that not even five minutes in and the drunk girl fell asleep. Checking the time, she wondered if the others would be home soon before deciding to give in to her own tiredness and close her eyes.


	8. Jacket Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a less nonsensical chapter to which I couldn't help but write.

Catherine Parr came home a bit sooner than the other queens, knowing Aragon and a drunk Anne were the only two home. She decided to come home early out of her need to be sure Anne was alright. When relaying her leave to the others she didn’t mention that, she didn’t know if any of them had noticed any of the little things that made her worry about the alcoholic state of her girlfriend.

She swore there were things Anne wasn’t telling her, not in an intentionally secretive or betrayal sense but in an internally hurting sense. The girl’s drunk acts were a little odd and usually purely absurd but for some reason Parr was so dang sure that something was up with the girl.

None of the signs she’d gotten were recent, so she hoped that whatever it was troubling Anne was being properly resolved internally. But she also knew Anne very well and felt that likely wasn’t the case. She had no plans to force it out of the girl, but perhaps just being around could help coax it out of her.

Opening the front door, she expected to see chaos but then found that Aragon was dead asleep in her armchair as the credits to a movie showed on the television and Anne was nowhere to be seen. She walked in, closing the door behind her, and looked around, finding the can opener, an olive can and many forks around the counter. Her search for Anne was more important so she decided she’d clean it up after and went toward Anne’s bedroom. On her way she noticed a couple of jackets littered about in the hall.

Finding Anne’s bedroom empty, she went to her own and immediately spotted the girl. Anne was flopped onto her bed, but her bed had a massive pile of jackets which the drunk girl had cradled herself in. She realized that a lot of the jackets were her own but a chunk had been Anne’s.

As she stepped closer, she swore the girl was asleep but her eyes were so slightly open that she just kinda looked dead. Then she realized Anne looked somewhat pink and was actually wearing three of the jackets.

“Hey, Sweetheart, what are you doing,” Cathy asked, resting a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder, wondering if getting a response from the dead heap was even going to happen.

Anne seemed to become slightly more alive and looked at her with still half-shut eyes before a big smile slowly grew on her face, “Looking at a pwetty lady.”

Catherine’s heart warmed a little, both at being able to see the girl was able to move as well as at the drunken compliment, “Thanks, Anne. Would you be okay with me checking your forehead?”

The question showed how hesitant she was to do much to the possibly-ill woman, her question answered with a growing blush on her face and a soft, “Sure, touch me all you want, mi amour.”

Cathy shook her head before gently pressing the back of her hand to the girl’s forehead, something Anne leaned into. She wondered if this checking method even worked for a second but quickly realized that no matter how she touched the girl’s forehead it would feel as though it were burning. Her concern quickly doubled at the idea that Anne wasn’t only drunk and tired but also sick. She was just with the girl a few hours ago, how did she even get sick so fast? Was it the jackets?

“Annie, Love, I need you to take off all those jackets, I think they’re making you overheat,” she spoke, finding and holding the drunk girl’s hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

Anne’s nose crinkled up for a moment as she slightly wiggled into the pile of jackets before speaking at the same soft volume, “But my Anne and Cathy jacket nest, it’s so perfect and warm with love.”

Catherine’s concerned face gained a fraction of a smile at how utterly cute that was, almost being tempted to just let her stay, if only it weren’t overheating her girlfriend to concerning temperatures.

“Anne Boleyn, you know I love you, especially when you’re being cute like this, but I need you to sit up and remove the jackets. I really don’t want you to get sick or something just because you wanted to be bundled up in a jacket nest,” she spoke, her hold tightening on Anne’s hand as she lifted it and lightly kissed it, “Please, Bo?”

Anne’s slightly drunken smile fell over her face again before she looked at Cathy again, her tone seeming to try and get louder but still stayed soft with weakness, “Okay, but I need help with it, Cath. I’m a sack of potatoes. I used all my energy defending our love from a spider.”

Catherine couldn’t help but chuckle a little before slowly and gently pulling Anne up from the massive bundle of jackets. Anne was right, she was a sack of potatoes, couldn’t really muster the strength to help Cathy sit her up at all. Then Boleyn fell onto Catherine, out of control of how her weight fell as it knocked Parr flat onto the bed beneath her.

“Crap,” Cathy whispered, rubbing her hand on Anne’s back, “You alright, Sweetheart?”

Anne nodded, or rather that’s what Catherine assumed it was because that was kinda what it looked like as there wasn’t much energy or coordination behind it. She then whispered in an almost-normal but also emotionally-crushed manner, “I wanna sleep, I can’t sleep.”

The tone broke Catherine’s heart, she was now so painfully sure in her theory that something was wrong as she tried to maintain a calm and quiet voice, “Why can’t you sleep, Annie?”

She felt tears, or what she assumed were tears, sinking into her shirt near her shoulder. The drunk girl’s breathing quickly became off-pace as squeaky sobs sounded, she didn’t even try to get a word out.

Catherine wrapped an arm around the girl and slowly worked toward getting them to a sitting position, Anne was now sat between Cathy’s legs as she leaned on her while holding a loose hug. Parr’s arms fell around Boleyn tightly as she felt the shoulder area of her shirt getting tear-soaked.

They stayed that way for a while until Anne seemed to calm enough for the sobs and tears to cease. Catherine’s hold on her didn’t loosen until the drunk girl backed off a little so they could look at each other.

Anne’s expression was so distraught, as if she was in physical pain. She was hardly holding herself up.

“I’m going to take your jackets off while you think about what you want to say to me, okay, Annie,” Catherine asked, getting another wonky nod from the girl.

Boleyn easily complied, alternating her raised arms to help Cathy while holding herself up. After the three jackets were removed, Anne was left sitting there in her usual green tank top, still looking broken as her face was somewhat pale with easily noticeable red cheeks and eyes.

Catherine spoke to her, all her care overflowing into her voice, “What’s on your mind, Sweetheart?”

Anne felt herself dip a little with exhaustion before scooting closer and closing her eyes after pressing her forehead to Cathy’s. The faint smell of alcohol stung Catherine’s nose for a second before she rest her hands on Anne’s shoulders to steady her then closed her eyes to match the girl, ready to just hear her voice.

Anne did everything she could to compose herself through the still buzzing drunkness, but she was aware that the sleeping helped her quite a bit, “I keep thinking too much, like I’m glad we’re reincarnated. I’m glad I get to be here and be with you and have another chance in a better- future version of the world. But I haven’t improved who I am much at all and I feel like such an ass and the words keep slipping out and it makes me feel really bad sometimes, I’m so sure my daughter would be so disappointed. Sometimes I can ignore it, a lot of times, but sometimes I just can’t and it makes me feel so sick, I hate it.”

Catherine slowly moved her hand to Anne’s neck, gently touching over the exposed scar before trailing her hand to the back of the girl’s neck, “Anne Boleyn, I know that I didn’t really know you in our previous life, never did I guess we’d be this close in this one. But I’m so very sure that you have been improving as a person, I remember you back when we all first met. Such an ass, I agree that that’s how you started. But you really aren’t anymore. Sure, you’re still loud and impulsive and do what you want, say what you want, but your words are becoming kinder over time, your little acts of kindness are growing bigger with time. And obviously your heart is changing too if you can actually feel the pain of the changes you crave, which I’m sure have only been growing with time, but it’s all a sign of you changing for the better, Love. This is just another reason I love you, knowing you want to change. That’s so beautiful, Sweetheart.”

Anne tried her hardest to not start crying again, but a few tears slipped out before she started trying. She squeaked out, “Gosh, I love you, I hope I remember this in the morning,” as she started to paw away her tears like a child. Cathy disconnected their foreheads and opened her eyes.

“Well even if you don’t, I’ll tell you it all over again in the morning, Bo, because I really mean it and I’m so glad you opened up to me,” Catherine reassured her before gently kissing Anne’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying so hard to not make Anne cry but I couldn't help myself. This turned into more of a personal vent than I expected it to be. Oops. Just kinda how it turned out to be though, I ain't gonna fix it, I rather like it.


	9. Smoke and Nosebleeds

All queens were out of the house aside from Kat and Anne, a mistake they didn’t realize as the moment Anne got home she dipped into the alcohol cabinet. Catherine was out talking to an editor about her newest written work, Aragon and Jane were out grocery shopping and Anna went to get more canvases because she used all of hers already.

Anne didn’t get too drunk but she definitely wasn’t just tipsy as she wasn’t completely aware of everything she was doing.

It was pretty peaceful, Anne wasn’t really talking to anyone aside from mumbling to herself and Kat was holed up in her room trying to figure out what she should learn so she could do her best when trying to volunteer at a women’s abuse shelter.

There was stress on Kat as she already had a tour planned with a person who ran a nearby shelter in hopes of being sure it was a good, helpful shelter and not just some scam. She wasn’t worried enough to back out though because Jane decided she would join her so that Kat would feel more comfortable when she was there.

After about an hour, she suddenly felt the air become uncomfortable, the faintest of a burning scent reaching her nose. Then suddenly she heard a thud. She wasn’t particularly worried for some reason but then she left her room, exited the hall and saw a small stream of smoke emitting from the microwave while Anne was struggling to get off the floor.

Katherine quickly went over and looked about, “Crap, Anne, are you able to stand, can you get Jane?”

Anne slowly helped herself stand, using the cabinet handle next to her before using the countertop to assist herself up, then she spoke, “The other queens aren’t home, Kitty.”

The realization hit her, she was officially the responsible one in the house. Looking to the microwave, she opened it so that it would stop whatever was causing the smoke. Then she saw a little instant kraft mac and cheese cup, no water, the entire bottom edge smoked brown and melted off as browned noodles stuck out of its melted sides.

She could clearly see there wasn’t a fire, not yet, the scent however was nauseating. Anne was just standing there next to her, blood starting to drip out of her nose.

“Crap, Annie! Your nose,” she pointed out, feeling sick to her stomach from the smoke, the feeling of disaster and the possibility of disappointing Jane. “Go sit near the door and I’ll call Jane while I clean this up,” she went and grabbed a tissue then handed it to the drunk girl, “and don’t bleed on anything.”

Anne then reached her hand up to the small bloodstream falling from her nose before nodding and grabbing the box of tissues before going and taking care of herself next to the door.

Kat then frantically looked around for something, anything to help her move the cup out of the microwave. Tongs maybe? Seems ridiculous. She couldn’t find them and then opened a drawer with various oven tray holders. Grabbing an oven mitt and potholder with a hand pocket on it, she removed the contents from the microwave to find the bottom of the cup stuck to the bottom of the microwave platform. Grabbing out the previously-rotating glass-bottom she went to the sink and rinsed it off after peeling off the cup bottom from it.

She then realized she had forgotten to call Jane while she was so wrapped up in trying to fix this mess. Putting the glass platform into the sink, she pulled out her phone and called Jane who picked up very quickly.

She spoke with a small sense of worry, something she was likely too worried to hide for the moment, “Kat, is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” just a tiny disaster, “yeah, everyone is alright. Maybe. I think Anne fell, she seems a little tipsy or something but there’s just s-some smoke but don’t worry, I-I have a handle on it, no more smoke is being made. _Someone_ just put something in the microwave and forgot to add water. But she was under m-my supervision so I’m sorry.”

Jane’s worry fell out of her voice, immediately replaced with a gentle and calming tone, “No, Kitten, it isn’t your fault, you don’t have to apologize. Aragon and I will head home now, I’m trusting you to make any judgement calls you think are necessary. But be sure to open a window or something and feel free to sit outside if the smoke is that bad. Do you have a handle on Anne or should I be quick about heading home?”

“Well Anne has a nosebleed, she seemed to have trouble getting up on her own and she seemed oddly obedient when I told her to sit next to the door, so something might be wrong. But even if not I’d personally prefer if you were here as soon as possible, I’ll just finish cleaning up the mess,” Katherine kept her composure, somehow, maybe it was the urgency that was set off in her mind and the simplicity of just ‘doing what had to be done’.

Near the door Katherine heard a faint retching, or at least she thinks she did as Jane started talking again, “Alright, we’ll be home as soon as possible. I know you feel responsible but be sure to put yourself first too, this isn’t your mess.”

The kindness almost tempted Katherine to stop but decided Jane didn’t need to deal with the filth of the microwave mess. “Thanks, Jane. See you soon,” she spoke, then the line ended after hearing a soft ‘see ya’.

She then went back to the sink and sponged off the burnt grime from the microwave plate, trying her best to ignore the heavy scent of smoke that lingered. After she finished, she realized that she forgot to open a window or something. Silently cursing herself as she still felt slightly nauseous from the smell.

Unhooking and opening the kitchen window, she went and opened the door to the back yard as well. Then she finally checked on Anne who was hugging the little trash can that sat near the door. There was a faint scent of vomit, it was definitely Anne’s.

“Hey, let’s go outside so we don’t have to smell this smoke,” she stated, a hand out to try and help Anne. If she could even move.

Her gaze was delayed, her eyes slightly closed but Kat couldn’t tell why. She seemed to space out for a second before snapping out of it as Katherine waved her hand gently in front of her.

“Anne, you good,” Kat asked, unsure if this was general tipsy behavior or not since she hadn’t seen all of Anne’s drunk sides.

She got a silent nod in response before Anne took her hand and stood. Katherine led her outside, Anne having let go of her hand to grab the tiny trash and tissue box to bring with her. The duo then sat on the bench outside their house, quietly waiting for about five minutes before either of them spoke. Katherine noticed that Anne hadn’t thrown up again or needed to use anymore tissues for her nosebleed.

“Sorry I forgot the water,” she spoke, eyes clenched shut as she used her index fingers to rub her temples.

Katherine chuckled, “That was kinda dumb, but it’s okay. I mean I probably would have done it too.”

Anne nodded, feeling a little at ease at her answer. Now if only her stupid headache would go away or the slight wooziness that she struggled to fight against showing.

“You alright, Anne? You’re being absurdly quiet for your usual drunk behavior,” Katherine noted out loud.

Anne nodded again, the movement sending a sharp pain through her head, causing her to dip forward a little and close her eyes in an attempt to stop it. Her voice came out strained from the pain, “I’m just really tired-I’m fine.”

Katherine didn’t really know what to do so she set a hand on Anne’s back and moved it in a circular motion, something she was used to getting from Jane so she simply hoped that it’d help to some degree.

Lucky for her, Jane and Aragon pulled up quickly. Jane jumped out of the car a little quicker than Aragon did, coming over to the duo, confusion settling on her face.

“Did something happen, Kat,” Jane asked in regards to Anne and how she was somewhat hunched over from the head pain.

Katherine simply shrugged, not stopping her hand movements.

Aragon kneeled in front of Anne, lightly patting her upper arm, “Hey, Anne, look at me, would you?”

Anne tried to comply, feeling a little affected by the movement but not enough for it to particularly make her show it. Her eyes opened, Aragon looked closely at her pupils.

“I’d say she’s slightly concussed, you said she fell, right?” Aragon asked, the question mostly aimed toward Jane who had hardly relayed the story to her just enough to have a sense of what happened.

“She did, I heard her fall from my bedroom,” Katherine admitted, causing Anne to turn a little pink from embarrassment.

“Kitten, I’m proud of you for handling the situation, usually if something like this happened you’d be a little more freaked. You’ve been pretty calm since you’ve called me, I’m immensely proud of you,” Jane spoke, quickly gaining a hug from Katherine which she returned, “are you still up to volunteering today?”

“Of course, this is something I need to do,” Katherine spoke.

Aragon snapped out of being distracted by Jane’s and Katherine’s conversation, not having realized that she’d left her hand at Anne’s upper arm. She gave the girl her full attention, “Hey, Munchkin, can you tell me how you’re feeling? I need to know so we can get you some professional attention if necessary.”

Anne could hardly keep her focus on Aragon before speaking softly as to not irritate her own head further, “Pounding headache, slightly dizzy, I upchucked into that little trash, I feel drunker, tired I think, I wasn’t tired before,” her voice trailed off before she refocused her eyes on the person in front of her.

“Alright, is there anything that I can get you so you can stay awake for a little while? I don’t want to risk you falling asleep just yet and sitting in a smoky place might not help either,” Aragon asked.

“Could you get me Cathy’s book that I left on my bedside table? I might not be able to focus with anything else,” she noted, Aragon stood and removed her hand from Anne before Anne grabbed it. Looking up at Aragon she spoke softly, “thanks, Dad,” before letting go.

Aragon dropped her restraint for a second and kissed the top of Anne’s head before walking-but-almost-darting into the house. Jane and Katherine were somewhat shocked at the sight, almost breaking their minds in an attempt to understand how Anne got through to Aragon so easily.

Despite her headache, Anne did a small fist pump right in front of herself and softly spoke a ‘fuck yeah, best dad’.

Jane dropped her confusion and glared at Anne before speaking in a firm tone, “Anne Boleyn, language.”

Katherine and Anne chuckled, leaving them both feeling a little better after the smoke and nosebleeds. The moment left Anne feeling more cared for and like maybe she should be a little more careful. Maybe. Possibly. Unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enjoyed writing this one, mostly because I got to poke fun at my brother for having actually put an instant mac and cheese in the microwave without water and tease him about how I was using it in a story. The smoke was horrid, I was responsible and cleaned it, felt nauseous and then went to a volunteer tour somewhere with a friend after. So heavily irl inspired but with these queens, a nosebleed, a concussion, a bit of tipsy-ness and some Papa Aragon.
> 
> Also the entire time I've been writing this story I've been listening to The Crane Wives, highly recommend the listen as this is the only music recently that has helped me feel quickly soothed into the ability to write quicker than normal.


	10. Cat Onesie

Drunk Anne had a lot of great ideas, Anne swears she does. Well she swears to Cathy she does, a lot of her ideas end up with her feeling embarrassed if she remembers the morning after she does whatever nonsense her drunk-self does. Something she refuses to admit to the others, something she’s unsure if they know or not.

She decided to prove to herself that she had good ideas by getting drunk enough to be extra impulsive but also sober enough to enter a store without being told to get out. Which ended up being more drunk than she intended but what was a plan without a little risk?

So with a solid eighty dollars she entered a store, wandered about and found her eye caught by the best thing she thought she’d never be willing to buy sober. A cat onesie, pure black, long tail, extra-floofy ears, mittens sewn to the arm cuffs if she wanted conceal her hands in return for paws. The perfect drunk purchase to which sober Anne will thank her for, the perfect thing to satisfy all her absurdly cutesie inner desires, the perfect thing to flaunt about in the comfort of her home!

She knew these were a thing, catching a glance of them once or twice when looking over whatever nonsense on the internet. It would make her ache with the need for one but make her pink with the embarrassment of such a childish idea. Something that caused her to scroll past it quickly as if looking at it longer would make other people be able to read her mind. She also knew there wasn’t really a shame to them, or rather not that she’s looked into, but it still made her really embarrassed.

The motivation to buy it was simple, she had enough money to get it, dang it took a chunk out of her pocket but she was prepared for a destiny like this one, the destiny to have a onesie in which she could wear around the house. The purchase was quick, the run home was quick, the need to be embraced by it was large, the want to wear the cat was massive, the urge to become the cat was world-smothering!

So she did, she ran home, she rushed into her room, took off her boring, casual, sensical clothing, keeping on a socially-decent amount, and slipped into the massive blanket of an outfit. Then making sure the hood was up completely and adding black socks to give the illusion her feet were a part of the whole catty mess.

“Yesss,” she hissed excitedly to herself, knowing all other queens were home and she could openly attack any one of them she wanted with her cat-self.

Getting used to the tail, she waved her hips back and forth before feeling an acceptable level of sway as she also turned her head over her shoulder with an arched back to get a better look at her tailed-behind.

She decided to go for Cathy first, the most socially acceptable person to pounce upon and the one she was the most safe with while in a drunken state. Deciding against crawling on all fours around the house for some fairly-logical reason, she just decided that walking while crouched a bit lower than normal was an acceptable alternative as it also gave her the opportunity to hold her hands out in front of her to show off her hands-turned-paws.

No one noticed the walk until she opened Cathy’s door, with struggle, before plopping onto the ground next to the bed in that odd frog-like position that cats and dogs do.

She then let out an absurdly realistic, “Meow,” before Cathy’s attention was taken from her laptop work and quickly given to the cat girl.

Cathy chuckled, “What- Anne, what is this?”

Anne then responded by pouncing up onto the bed, feeling the lack of insult as an acceptance to her cat-ness. She quickly got close to the writer before going to kiss the girl’s cheek before, at the last second, turning into a tiny but still affectionate lick.

Catherine flinched back in surprise for a second, turning a little pink, “You’ve never done that before,” she giggled before whispering, mostly to herself, “why did I like that so much?”

Parr then returned the tiny lick, but to Anne’s nose, watching a pink spread back onto the drunk girl’s face faster and further than her own before giggling.

She planned to push the laptop away and just lay on her as she’d done while drunk many times but wanted to reserve the annoying ideas for some of the others.

Rolling onto her back for a moment, she grabbed Cathy’s hand and poked another tiny lick into the palm of the girl’s hand before rolling again as her legs dropped over the edge, returning her to her standing stance as she did a little wave to Catherine.

The wave was returned and she then crouch-walked out, paws ready to attack anyone out in the open. She lingered outside Cathy’s door for a moment before deciding to make her way toward the living room where both Katherine and Anna were enjoying a movie.

‘Perfect couch spot’, she noted them both sitting with their legs down normal, ready to invade their laps. Anna watched her cautiously, Katherine shaking her head slightly and trying to keep her attention on what they were watching.

Anne then pounced up unto the little open spot next to Anna before crawling herself across the two and rolling into them so she’d lay on her back across all four legs.

She couldn’t help but smirk as she then pawed at the right cheek of Katherine’s unamused face, gaining a little chuckle from Anna as well.

Letting out a little “Meow”, Anne found it brought Katherine’s attention to her mid-pawing and before Katherine could get out a word, a shushing paw had made contact with her face.

Anna realized this wasn’t intentional and chuckled a little more, likely trying to prevent herself from laughing so as to not upset Katherine. The pawful act was met with a glare and a hand that forced the paw back to Anne, her own paw ending up on her face.

Anne ended up giggling a little at having gained an interaction from Katherine before removing her paw from the equation and quickly whipping her head up to get a lick onto Katherine’s hand.

‘Success!’, Anne struggled to keep the thought internal before quickly representing the feeling by shooting her front paws above her with victory fists concealed under the cloth. She giggled at the shock that covered Katherine’s face at the act, the giggle mirrored in Anna’s voice.

The unamused glare then turned to Anna, who quickly turned her lips in in an attempt to shut herself up, the attempt was successful. Katherine then pushed Anne off her legs which just resulted in her flopping belly-first onto the ground, barely keeping her face from following through her outstretched arms bending and elbows propping her head up above the floor. She then felt a set of legs rest upon her back for a moment before she crawled out from under them, returning to her crouch-walk and heading toward her next destination from behind the couch. As she walked, she gave a little pat to Anna’s head then quickly shuffled into the hallway before anything more could happen. She heard a faint giggle come after she disappeared, definitely from Anna.

She had to admit she broke cat behaviors, but it was really hard not to giggle at Katherine so she hadn’t tried to hold it in. But the mission of being a cat was very enjoyable and fell into this need to go to the next person and see what she could do to them. Plus the general acceptance of her antics was great, yes, even Katherine’s glare which she truly knew was affectionate.

Going through her list, she realized only Jane and Aragon were left, she was unsure what she would even do to them. But none of this wasn’t improv so she just went with it, like normal.

Taking her paws to Jane’s doorknob, she opened the door to hear some soft music playing as she was doing something on her laptop, looking almost like how Cathy did when writing except she knew that wasn’t what was happening. Instead of sitting beside the bed, she quickly pounced up and went over to Jane, peeking over the top of her laptop to see what she was doing. She saw the usual program open on Jane’s screen, a photo editing software as she had recently gotten into photography. The photo was being observed in pure black and pure white, something that looked familiar to the cat.

Anne then crawled around to Jane’s side before rubbing her cat-head up and down on the woman’s arm. Something to which Jane responded with by lifting her arm and petting Anne, as if it was a totally normal reaction and she was totally an actual cat and not just some random reincarnated queen roaming about in a onesie.

“I’m a little busy, Anne, I can’t remember how to activate that one tool to make a mark on it so I can balance the tint and tone of the image,” Jane took back her hand and kept looking about various options.

Anne then gently poked two of the keys on the computer with her paws, trying to help Jane by showing her exactly what she was looking for. The cat astonished at her own ability to even aim at the two keys she wanted with her current inch-off aiming abilities.

Jane chuckled, “Of course, I should have asked. Thanks, Anne.” The praise warmed Anne but she also wanted a pet so she gently nudged Jane to hint at it.

Getting the hint, Jane then pet Anne again for a short moment, the contact giving the cat goosebumps down her arms.

A satisfied Anne then left the room, excited about how she left Aragon for last, at least before she tried to return to Cathy and steal all her love and attention.

Heading to Aragon’s room, she opened the door before seeing the woman reading Cathy's book, the one she let Aragon borrow from her Cathy-loving cat-self.

Aragon’s attention quickly fell over Anne and her confusion became apparent as she asked, “Okay, what is this supposed to be?”

Anne then pounced onto the bed and pushed her way under the woman’s arms, curling her legs and torso around Aragon’s stomach as if she were trying to become the missing section of a crop top.

Aragon set aside her book, one of her arms used Anne’s stomach as an armrest, the other used to poke to the cat’s human cheek a couple times. She then asked with suspicion in her voice, “What’s your motive, you drunk feline fool?”

Not even knowing how to respond and embracing the cat within her she let out a “Meow” before flopping down onto her back and looking up to Aragon as innocently as possible.

“What do you want, Anne,” she questioned, sounding more like she’d actually do something Anne wanted rather than just making little jabs at her.

Anne then used her paws to move Aragon’s hand to her stomach, her look becoming a slight beg for belly rubs. The cat then let out another “Meow” but this time her tone was more of a questioning meow than a normal one.

Aragon’s confusion became stronger again, “What is this, you want me to scratch your belly or something? How drunk are you?”

Sticking her tongue out, she slightly nodded to affirm the first question, although she also kinda answered the second one just by being a cat in the first place. Aragon huffed out a little unamused air, but Anne easily interpreted it as a form of embarrassment.

Anne then felt the rubbing of a hand on her stomach very soothing, goosebumps falling over her arms when the solid hand shape was switched to a scratching-device. The little rush was perfect, she didn’t want to ask Aragon to stop and it was nice how Aragon didn’t bother stopping.

It was really weird, maybe Anne really was a cat inside to some degree, adding to the appeal she found in her own onesie. But now she was so comfortable in it that she found herself drifting into sleep, in and out of consciousness a couple times before she completely fell into snooze-land.

She stopped the scratches, finding the drunk had fallen asleep. It made her a little embarrassed, she just belly-scratched someone who became queen just after her. But Aragon found her heart slightly warmed at the fact Anne was comfortable enough to fall asleep around her, especially as a daughter-like person and also kinda as a cat-girl.

With hesitation, she decided it be best to not just leave her there and possibly try to return to reading Cathy’s book. She was too scared to wake the girl up by just laying her arms on her but decided trying to carry her to Parr’s room would be worth the risk.

Lifting Anne bridal style in a way that her head lay gently into Aragon’s torso, she slowly walked the girl down the hall in a slightly sideways manner as to not bump her into the walls. The door having been left barely open by Anne earlier, Aragon easily pushed it open more with a foot and walked in before slowly dropping down the drunken package onto the bed.

“This is yours, do what you want with the idiot. I recommend drawing with a marker on her face,” Aragon whispered, unsure of exactly what level of volume would wake the girl.

Parr chuckled softly before subconsciously matching Aragon’s volume, “I don’t plan to do that, thanks for bringing her to me though.”

Aragon then left the room after a short wave. Parr now had a dead-asleep girlfriend in a cat onesie on her bed and Anne somehow felt completely satisfied with her work that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want a cat onesie. Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	11. Fork Gun

Anne found herself having a little more trouble getting drunk tonight, something she’d have to fight every once in a while. She just liked feeling the buzz and just being able to do whatever the hell she wanted and the queens would just pass it off as ‘drunk behavior’. Sure, a lot of the stuff she wasn’t aware what she was doing, why she was doing it, if she was even actually doing it or if it was some vivid daydream. But she felt lucky to be able to just let loose and not have to worry about it as there were so many kind people looking after her.

Tonight however, she was at home with all the queens, Cleves, Jane and Aragon being out of their rooms unlike the other two. Katherine and Parr were both working on some sort of project together or something, Anne wasn’t particularly paying attention as they were talking as she had been busy watching the clock’s hands twitch forward and thinking about if there was anything she really wanted to say. She did, she interrupted them a few times to tell Cathy that she loved her, but aside from listening to the words of the returned sentiment she hadn’t followed any of the words they said.

At their disappearance, she quickly found herself jumping up, standing on the couch, walking around on it for a moment and then simply began to ramble as Anne saw next to her, Aragon in her armchair and Jane sat at the dining room table nearby with some papers in front of her that she seemed really focused on.

Anne quickly stated, “I have a speech to make!” she paused, trying to think of any words before letting literally any tumble out, “I, Anne Boleyn, a revived ancient mess, a woman that Henry couldn’t truly kill despite his power, a master of becoming a cat, obviously the best queen after Catherine Parr. Yes, I, The Wonderful and Amazing Anne Boleyn, vow to murder anyone and anything that even threatens one of the smiles on any of the queen’s faces. And! I shall do it discreetly, with a poisonous fork gun!”

Jane spoke from the table, “You will not, how would you even pull off such a thing?”

The drunk rubbed her face with both hands, trying to come up with how to obtain a fork gun. Then it clicked and she dropped her hands, almost smacking Anna in the face, “I’ll have to make a fork gun! Then I can manually add poison. But I gotta do it all with gloves on so if I ditch the weapon they can’t get my fingerprints.”

Anna pokes Anne’s leg to get her attention, “Okay, but what if they had surveillance and they also proved that you used forks from your own home?”

Anne shook her head as she hopped off the couch before almost falling then instantly regained her balance, “Obviously I’d need a fork dealer, they gotta be discreet about their business so they don’t get arrested.”

Anna watched as the girl walked into the kitchen, Aragon then followed her as she remembered how much smoke there was the last time she was left drunk alone in the kitchen.

The girl quickly started pulling out forks and dropping them all over the counter. She then noticed one of them was slightly bent, or so she thought it was, and she tried to bend it back to normal.

“What are you doing,” Aragon asked, unsure what Anne was trying to do.

“Trying to make-” A snap sounded, Anne then looked at the break in the fork’s neck before slowly looking at Aragon, then slowly pushing the two pieces together to make it look like it didn’t break.

“Anne, I saw you break it. I’m not stupid,” Aragon spoke, highly unamused as she picked up the other forks and put them back.

Anne backed up, holding the two pieces in front of her a little, “Okay, but like if the fork doesn’t have its handle then it’d probably be more effective for storing forks in a fork gun, sooo,” she tried to reason except her reason was so absurd that it had no effect.

She then looked at the poor fork in her hands and then held it out, she chuckled, “Hey look, it matches me, we both got beheaded!”

The statement caught Aragon off guard, almost seeming to jerk at the statement as if she had been beheaded herself. She planned to scold Anne but she then believed that her statement would prevent her from doing the same thing again, an absurd belief as the girl was drunk. And absurd because the girl had already grabbed another fork and Aragon only turned her attention to Anne after the second snap had already sounded.

Aragon tried really hard to keep in her frustration, she mostly succeeded aside from her obviously aggravated tone that luckily got softer as she looked at the guilty-looking girl, “Anne, no, come on. You know this is bad, don’t snap the forks. What did they ever do to deserve to get beheaded?”

“Well- m-maybe they just weren’t to his liking, so she snapped them. It happens,” Anne quickly shifted to chuckling as she smirked, holding up the broken forks in front of Aragon, “Maybe we can glue their heads back on and give them a second chance at life.”

Aragon shook her head, “Sure, but maybe later, we should go relax or something- something that isn’t destroying forks.”

Anne smirked even more as she whispered, “Jane’s gonna be mad when she sees this.”

With a huff, Aragon smiled just hardly as she grabbed the forks and opened the drawer for measuring cups and other generally baking-related things before putting in the beheaded forks, “Let’s just not mention those until we fix them, alright?”

After a short nod, Anne left the kitchen and started to head back toward the couch. Or rather she did until it seemed her right foot simply stopped being able to move forward but she was too far into the motion that she fell forward onto the ground.

She looked back, turning onto her back so she was able to see the phone charger that Anna was currently using before she looked toward Anna and growled from the slight embarrassment, “Fuck you.”

Jane sighed, “Language!”

Which was immediately ignored as Anna responded, “Fuck me? I don’t think any Catherine would like that very much.”

Anne cringed at the idea of Cathy not liking something she did as Jane spoke again, “Come on, Language! Does no one listen?”

Aragon found herself holding a hand out to Anne, catching her attention when she spoke, “Get up, you pain in the ass.”

Jane sighed loudly, “Well then, I guess it’s a curse-filled night tonight. My goodness, why does no one listen?”

Anne’s nose crinkled as she huffed, standing up on her own, “How dare you even suggest I’ve touched an ass other than Cathy’s!”

Aragon looked up a bit, just shaking her head before patting the top of Anne’s head a couple times. The contact immediately calmed Anne from her mini-rage before she could do anything to act on those feelings.

The fatherly woman then asked with a soft tone, “Better?”

Anne nodded, a smile quickly spreading over her face before she hugged Aragon shortly, “I’m gonna bug Cathy,” she whispered before quickly disappearing. Aragon almost stopped her but then decided against it as there was this chance Anne might genuinely fight her if kept from her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little spill of nonsense. I'm debating over making the next chapter the last one just because 12 is a nice number (and my lucky number). But I'm unsure, we'll see.


	12. Letter

A drunk Anne went into Catherine Parr’s bedroom only to immediately stumble and weakly grip herself steady by the edge of the bed. Cathy quickly set aside her work and went over to the woman and helped her before her arms could give out, the two ending up on her bed. Parr was sat upward while Anne had been almost like a corpse aside from her head being on her girlfriend’s thigh and her limbs being flopped in various directions as if her body had just simply fallen that way.

Anne found herself feeling a little lucky that she was drunk but could still see all the details of her love’s face. She then wondered if Catherine had ever been okay with how far she’d drink herself once every week or so. The question felt like it was sticking in her throat, a small fear that she had been silently hurting the love of her life this whole time.

But she forced the question out, “Cathy, are you alright with me drinking like this?”

Catherine seemed a little shocked by the question, or rather very, the question caught not only her mental attention but seemed to make the rest of her physically attentive as well. She kept her tone gentle, “Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?”

Anne slightly shrugged, “I just, I never asked and maybe,” she paused, reigning in her wandering attention, “No, I’m definitely very late in asking. But I just wondered. Because if you ever told me it hurt you or made you feel bad then maybe I should stop.”

Cathy’s heart warmed at the consideration her currently alcohol-scented girlfriend was expressing, a reason she loved the girl. “Well I won’t say it makes me feel particularly happy, but it doesn’t really hurt either. I want you to feel happy about doing this but sometimes I wonder if you actually like alcohol and its effects or if you just do it to escape for a little while. I don’t want you drinking for the wrong reasons, and I know you keep yourself well in control and you haven’t hurt anybody for any invalid reasons. But I do worry a little about why you do it, I suppose maybe I should have asked you about that.”

The resting girl couldn’t help but smile, even if it wasn’t completely full of happiness and slightly lopsided, “I thought really hard about that, actually. Maybe that’s why I was even able to ask, maybe I wanted you to stop me. It doesn’t really make me happy but sometimes it settles the turmoil for a moment. And sometimes when it gives me the courage to get closer to someone it ends up feeling really rewarding, like how I’ve gotten closer with Aragon because of all the times she had to take care of me like this.”

Catherine slowly dipped her hand into Anne’s hair, slowly rubbing her nails around on the girl’s scalp, she noticed the action caused some of the tension to remove itself from Anne’s body as she made small circles in her hair. She spoke in a more normal tone, “I’m glad you feel that way, that it’s brought you closer to them. But I also know that you have the strength to work toward that without the help of alcohol, Love. Are those your only reasons for drinking?”

Anne’s little smile fell away, she then moved herself to lightly curl up toward Catherine and her gaze fell unmoving as she looked at the woman’s covered stomach. She took a deep breath, a slow inhale, a slightly quicker exhale, “I guess so, aren’t very valid reasons, are they, Cathy?”

Parr chuckled bitterly, “Yeah, they aren’t really, Sweetheart,” she felt herself settle into a slight smile, “but I do see you genuinely enjoy yourself whenever we celebrate something with alcohol. I suppose I didn’t acknowledge the difference until I thought about it for a second. Do you want to change, Anne, to drink less?”

Boleyn rolled back onto her back, gaze locking with Catherine’s, seeing the reflection of a weak expression in her eyes. If it had been a mirror she may have looked away from the sight. Her focus returned from the reflection and onto the caring depth that filled those gentle-yet-sharp eyes, she could see her anticipating an answer. She whispered, “Maybe I should, not cut it all out of course, but work toward just having it for celebrations. Then also work toward being more open without a chemical influence. Do you really think I could?”

Cathy immediately looked at her like she was crazy, “Do I think you could? Of course you could, Anne, I know you’re strong enough to get there. I wish you could see that strength.” She lightly moved Anne’s head sideways as she leaned down to drop a soft kiss onto Anne’s forehead before staying there and softly asking, “You really want this?”

Anne hummed a positive response, “Yeah, I just hope I don’t forget. I don’t want to forget. What if I forget?”

Catherine sat back up straight, trailing her hand over Anne’s arm before reaching her hand and holding it, “What if I reminded you? Would you believe me?”

The drunk looked distraught for a second, “I’d like to say yes, but about this I’d likely get worried you were secretly hating how often I drank.”

Parr slightly nodded in understanding before responding, “Alright, then how about you write a letter to yourself for when you wake up?”

Anne nodded in return, “Sounds perfect,” she then pouted slightly, “Can you help me, Cathy?”

Catherine couldn’t fight that expression, or the smile that fell on her own face as she was glad to see how Anne wanted to change, “Yeah, I’ll help you, do you mean with getting up or with the letter?”

Looking away for a second, Anne looked back at Cathy helplessly, “I-I think both. I may need help with both.”

She chuckled, leaning to kiss Anne’s forehead again before speaking softly, “Yeah, I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I definitely wrote more words for this than I thought I would and I'm very satisfied with a simple 12 chapters despite how I probably could have ended it better or come up with more things. I only found it fair to leave it completed when I decided to stop though because I really don't return to projects quickly if I decide to take a break (which I usually lose interest in a project at around 7000 words usually so I feel achieved). But this feels like a fair conclusion, which I'm proud of. I really enjoyed writing this despite all the places I can see in my writing where I need to improve. I believe I've burnt myself out (on this and many projects before this), but thanks for making it to the end with me, I can't believe I just wrote like 16000 words about a character being drunk this past week.
> 
> But seriously, thanks for reading my nonsense. I wish you a lovely life.


End file.
